Most, if not all, computers include read only memory (ROM) on which boot code is stored. Such a ROM may be referred to as a “system ROM.” Such code is executed by the computer's processor to perform various tasks during the boot process such as determining the hardware components installed in the computer, testing memory, etc. Such ROMs are typically implemented in the form of electrically erasable ROMs (EEPROMs) to permit the boot code to be replaced when desired. The replacement process is usually referred to as “flashing” the ROM. Issues such as the size/capacity of the EEPROM and how the EEPROM is to be flashed are considered when designing a system employing such EEPROMs.